When a patient undergoes massive trauma such as a stroke, head injury, or spinal cord injury, the patient's motor skills in multiple muscle groups are impaired and the patient loses the full range of motion in the limbs. The patient must undergo physical and occupational therapy (from now on referred as therapy) in order to rehabilitate the impaired motor skills. Current therapy machines having one degree of freedom for rehabilitating single muscle groups are limited in the rehabilitation process because the range of motions needed for rehabilitation require the rehabilitation of multiple muscle groups (Functional Rehabilitation). The therapist must interact one-on-one with the patient and lead the patient through exercises having full range of motion.